


Foreshadow

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight in Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreshadow

t's late in the afternoon -- twilight is coming and soon, night will fall. Finduilas is nodding in her chair after another late night with little Faramir. The cause of said lack of sleep, though, is stirring; like all babies, he is no respecter of hours or schedules.

His nurse moves to take him, but Denethor is already there, picking the boy out of his mother's arms. She gives a sleepy, grateful smile on her way to the bedchamber.

Walking soothes little Faramir; Denethor moves toward the door. Boromir leaves his toys scattered on the floor to fall into step. Another time, Denethor might tell him to put his toys away; now he is glad to have both his sons.

They walk outside, past the white tree, to the end of the spire. Boromir immediately climbs onto the wall; Denethor, worried that he might fall, picks the boy up in his free arm.

His gaze drifts eastward. Toward Mordor, and the slumbering threat.

Without warning, he feels a shudder of impending loss; the doom that will come to all of them. He seems to see the ghosts of people who have yet to die, haunting the spot where they will fall.

Denethor holds his sons tighter, willing the cold away. Deep down, though, he knows it is no use. Twilight is coming and soon, night will fall.


End file.
